Miss Christina
Christine Stanley (born August 16, 1985) is an American-born professional wrestler currently competing in the Professional Grappling Association under the ring name of Miss Christina Tautou. She debuted in PGA in 2009 alongside The Mime in "The Carnival Diabolique," and now employs a copycat/'miming' gimmick in the ring. Personal Life Stanley was born in Shreveport, Louisiana. She was an accomplished ballet dancer and gymnast in her youth, as well as a graduate of a local clown college. At 5'9", Stanley was an unusually tall dancer, and she found herself paired with 6'6" Geoffrey Charles as part of a touring production company in the southern U.S. Stanley and Charles began training as professional wrestlers in 2007, working together for the Canada-based Hardcore Cartel Xtreme federation. They were initially billed as Jeff and Chrissy, the "Acrobatique Diabolique," portraying a pair of snooty French gymnasts. This gimmick, initially ridiculous, at least succeeded in getting the pair noticed by a PGA talent scout when the company was conducting its World Talent Initiative. The relationship between Stanley and Charles is a source of great speculation and gossip within the PGA locker room. In PGA Miss Christina and the Mime made their PGA debut on the September 9th, 2009 edition of PGA Primetime Wednesday, attacking Andrew McPhee. In the months that followed, both Christina and Mime reveled in random chaos, targeting such wrestlers as Buster Abbott and the Cavendish Estate in backstage assaults. Later, the duo joined forces with the The Puppeteer and his Workshop to wage war against the combination of Lucharesu.com and Helm Konrad. The feud culminated in a six-man tag team bout at Crowning A Champion's Waist 2010. Christina and Mime were not technically part of the match, but nevertheless were heavily involved. Mime notably took a devastating heart punch from Helm Konrad that more or less ended his involvement in the contest. In the months that followed, Miss Christina wrestled an occasional singles match and seemed to take on aspects of the Mime's gimmick herself --- she wrestled in white face paint and dark hair, and added the last name of 'Tautou.' She hinted that the Mime was "missing" though continued to speak to her partner/confidante/boyfriend/whatever as if he was nearby, be it under the ring or within the arena's walls. Christina again became a prominent player in PGA storylines when, after attacking the Battling Bowl Wizard in the parking lot and took possession of the PGA Battling Bowl --- a fishbowl filled with the names of every seemingly every PGA wrestler and employee, used to determine 'random draw' matches. Tautou made vague comments about finding "friends" in the wake of Mime's disappearance, and at Cargado Completamente 2010, her usage of the Bowl was revealed. Following a draw of Natasha's name from the Battling Bowl, Miss Christina showed up at the pay-per-view looking and acting exactly like Natasha. She attacked Kate Cameron before the Cameron/Natasha XX Division Title bout, but was dispatched by the reigning champion before her actual title defense. In the weeks that followed, Christina continued to impersonate other stars in the ring, miming their mannerisms, signature moves and even their entrance music in matches. The Mime himself was nowhere to be seen, though Tautou was accompanied to the ring at Cargado Completamente by a mysterious figure dressed as Nightdiver, and another mystery man dressed as Jack Daniels served as her tag partner in a match against Natasha and Nightdiver on the 12/15/2010 edition of Primetime Wednesday. Christina claimed that the Mime had "lost his heart" and was unable to compete. Snake Eyes and Natasha, however, wanted revenge and demanded to face Christina and the Mime at Final Four: World Of Sport. With the Mime still allegedly unable to wrestle, Christina hired the services of Tom Breakers of the Guns For Hire to partner with her at the PPV. Following their defeat, Christina was cornered by the entire Bastards Club before she got ahold of an ace of hearts playing card. This heralded the Mime's return, as he (dressed as Sleep Disorder) cleared the ring and saved Miss Christina. The two may have revealed a clue to their relationship when they sloppily made out in the ring, though this also could've been "in character" given their impersonations of Sleep and Penny Cavendish, respectively. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Other Lock'' (rolling shoulder submission hold) *'Signature Moves' **''Silencer'' (sleeper hold) **Tautou Elimination (with The Mime) **Miss Christina is known to copy the signature moves of other PGA stars, as part of her impersonations, possibly adding her own violent twists to them *'Entrance Themes' **"I'm Slowly Turning Into You," by the White Stripes **Miss Christina uses the entrance themes of whichever PGA star she's impersonating Impersonations Since appropriatng the Battling Bowl, Miss Christina and the Mime have dressed as a number of PGA stars. Since they are drawing "friends" from the Bowl ostensibly at random, there appears to be no pattern to who they may appear as next. * "Goodtime" Gary Bolan, on the 6/15/11 edition of PTW (defeated Calamity Jane, Penelope Cavendish, Pru and Daniella Firehammer) * Pru, on the 6/8/11 edition of PTW * Daniella Firehammer, at Throwing Hands (defeated Penelope Cavendish, Keiko Asamura and Arana Negra) * Mammoth Kang JumBo, on the 5/4/11 edition of PTW (lost a Battle Royale to winner Marcy Beaucoup) * Reverend Pearson, on the 4/27/11 edition of PTW * Wes Judicata, on the 4/20/11 edition of PTW * Marisol, on the 4/6/11 edition of PTW * Jak McPhee, on the 3/30/11 edition of PTW (lost to Pru) * GANJU, on the 3/16/11 edition of PTW (defeated Bubblegum Kimiko)(not a 'real' impersonation, aside from appropriating GANJU's signature "Glorious Revolution" move) * Beatrix Kauffman, on the 2/23/11 edition of PTW * Venom Asamura, on the 2/9/11 edition of PTW (defeated Penny Cavendish and Pru) * Bubblegum Kimiko, on the 1/23/11 edition of PTW * Penelope Cavendish, at Final Four: World Of Sport (lost to Snake Eyes and Natasha) * Pierre Kirby, on the 12/22/10 edition of PTW (lost XX Division battle royale) * Stacy, on the 12/15/10 edition of PTW (defeated Natasha and Nightdiver) * Tommy Catfood, on the 12/8/10 edition of PTW (defeated Lupe Rosalina) * Natasha, at Cargado Completamente 2010 (brawled with Kate Cameron)